


None of Them

by a_q



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian warns Frank about the werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).



> Thank you for the thorough beta, Kastaka! All mistakes remaining are mine.  
> Also, thank you people at Yuletide chat for their help about werewolves, even though I didn't use all of the trivia.

It had been a long day. A long week, actually. Frank had closed one messy case and immediately got slammed with another one, and on top of that Sonny had decided to take a vacation. After a week like this, all Frank wanted to do was crash on his own bed and sleep for a day or two. Instead he got a message from Julian demanding that Frank should come meet him at the diner as soon as possible.

Frank was sorely tempted to tell him to shove it, but he knew if he refused to meet him, it would just mean that Julian would come to see Frank instead and that was never good. Once, he had woken up and noticed that Julian was standing there, staring at him patiently like a big, strange cat. It wasn't the most pleasant way to wake up.

When Frank arrived at the diner, Julian was already waiting for him at their booth. Frank was angry and tired, so he didn't even bother with greetings, just slumped down and sullenly stared at Julian. He looked the same as always: clean, pristine and well rested. Compared to him, Frank felt like a roadkill. It didn't brighten his mood at all.

“Frank, is something wrong?” Julian asked with that smooth and quiet way that Frank found very annoying. Mainly because it was hard not to listen him when he used it, and it was almost too easy to agree with him. Sometimes Frank had wondered if Julian had that impact on everyone, not just humans he dealt with.

“I don't know. You called me, remember?” Frank said. He knew he was acting childish, but he didn't care. He was not in the mood to play Julian's games. He was always playing games, and Frank hardly ever knew the rules. This also irritated him no end.

“I want to discuss your newest case.” Julian said, and pushed a cup of coffee across the table, flashing a small smile. ”I ordered that for you. Sugar, no milk. Correct?”

Frank took the cup, because the coffee smelled delicious and he really needed the kick. Still, it was irritating how many little details Julian knew about him. Frank didn't want to be his pet project, but he had a sneaking feeling that it was the case. Then again, he knew several little tidbits about Julian, maybe even things that he didn't realize that Frank knew. Like, watches. Julian never wore a watch, except if he was facing some sort of intrigue dilemma. Today, he had a complex and designer heavy watch, probably expensive enough to pay good part of Frank's car. This was not a good sign.

“I knew there was something up,” Frank said and turned the cup around between his hands. The warmth seeped to his hands. “Sonny wouldn't just take two weeks off, no way. Unless you had something to do with it. What's up, Julian? ”

“The case is troublesome, I would imagine?”

“Hell yes it's troublesome! I'm working without my partner, that's the point! I have to do everything on my own, and this is a weird case as it is. But I guess you already knew that. So, mind telling me what the deal is?”

“Frank, what do you know about werewolves?” Julian asked, as calmly and rationally as he was just discussing any old fact, like weather or the stock market.

“What? Oh no. No. _Hell no_ ,” Frank said and pushed the coffee cup away. “You are not serious! Werewolves? I'm not even fine with _you_ , let alone something as incredible as... I can't believe I'm talking about this.”  
Julian just sat there, with that endlessly patient look on his face that Frank had learned to associate with forthcoming lectures on one topic or another. Usually the lectures were long and tedious, and most of the time Frank just ignored whatever Julian was trying to advise. This in turn, annoyed him and delighted Frank. It was almost like a game of tug of war between them.

“I need you to listen very carefully, Frank. This is important for your own safety,” Julian said. Frank held down a sigh. That was Julian's favorite topic of them all. He talked about it endlessly, like he was truly concerned about any human's safety. He was a damn vampire! Not that Julian liked to be called that, Frank corrected himself. He didn't like that word at all, which was actually kind of funny, considering that he seemed to have no qualms about using word like 'werewolf'.

“Frank! I need you to pay attention now. Unless you are very careful with this case of yours, you might end up into deeper waters that you can handle. And I can't help you at all if things take a turn for worse, is this clear?”

“No, it's not clear. Did you know you just love veiled hints? It is really annoying, Julian. If you have something to say, why not just say it?”

Julian inhaled air and then exhaled slowly. Frank noticed this because it was pretty rare that Julian breathed with visible effort. More often that not, Julian didn't bother with actual breathing. Maybe he didn't remember to do it all the time. Frank tried to imagine what would be like to keep remembering to breathe. Probably kind of dizzy feeling, he decided.

“Frank, your case involves a werewolf. A real, actual, dangerous being, that probably doesn't want to or can't follow the most basic rules you humans have. It is unpredictable, skilled and immensely dangerous. You are no match for it, Frank. If it wishes to kill you, there is absolutely nothing I can do to prevent that. Is this a clearer way to say this?”

“Yeah, thanks. So, what, I just drop the case? Let some other cop look into it and get ripped to shreds, that's what you are saying?”

“My main concern here is that if the thing loses its temper, neither you or Sonny should be in its path at the time,” Julian said. There was a cold and dangerous look in his eyes. Frank had seen that look before and it didn't mean anything good. It made him wonder, what exactly would he do to keep him out of danger? But still, the whole conversation was just too surreal for his tired mind. Frank rubbed his face and tried to force his tired brain to fire something useful.

“Alright. I have no interest in going against a...werewolf, but I can't let others get hurt either, you do realize that?”

Julian nodded and fiddled with his watch, turning a nub a bit, then back again. Frank watched his fingers move against the metal. He was obviously very torn about this.

”So, can you tell me who the werewolf is? Obviously not the victim, because you wouldn't be this worried about a dead werewolf. They look like regular humans, werewolves? Do I need to keep eye on the moon or something?”

”It will appear like human, but it can transform at any time to any of its wolf forms. I'm not sure how it will perceive you. It can sense that you have been around us, but it probably can't distinguish whether you are aware or unaware of this. It will most likely be just very hostile toward you. I just can't predict how hostile,” Julian said, looking back to Frank. He didn't seem to have the same hesitency to discuss werewolves as he had when Frank tried to approach the topic of vampirism.

”Right. You mean, if I'm just a vampire snack, it won't care but if it thinks I'm with your team, it will kill me out of some sort of werewolf policy? I'm not on your team, by the way, just that we are clear,” Frank said and reached for the coffee cup again. The coffee was probably cold by now, but he needed all the caffeine available. It didn't look like he could get any sleep tonight. Then Julian's words clicked. ”Wait a minute. Any of its wolf forms? There is several different kinds?”

”Yes. More on the human side or more to the wolf side, that's what I know. All of them dangerous, mind you. Even as a pure human form, it is not a human. Like you so often like to point out, neither are we. It might perceive you as a traitor of some kind, even if you don't belong directly to 'our team',” Julian said and made mocking airquotes. He was obviously getting irritated. Frank considered smirking, but then thought better of it. He sipped his coffee and thought about the issue for a moment. It was actually interesting to know that there was in fact something that could shake Julian like this, even if it was as weird as werewolves.

”So, there is no love between you and them? Is it some kind of war or something?”

”Or something.”

”Right. And I'm stuck in the no mans land? Great. And of course this is why Sonny is suddenly feeling like he needs a holiday, sure.” Frank sighed and chugged the rest of the luke warm coffee. ”Thanks for the heads up Julian, I'll watch my step. Tell Sonny I hope he enjoys his vacation,” Frank said and stood up to leave.

”Frank, I know you feel like you have to protect the other officers, but in case you need it, you are always welcome to stay at the Mansion. If you so wish. I can guarantee your safety there.”

Frank stared at Julian for a moment. He was covering the watch with one hand. Frank pondered that, then just nodded. ”Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.”

Frank stepped outside and let the diner door close behind him. The night breeze ruffled the leaves and a weak sliver of the moon hung above the rooftops. Frank went to his car and drove into the late evening traffic.  
Maybe he could have few hours of sleep after all.


End file.
